loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor McKessie
Taylor Mckessie is a Political Scientist major in the original High School Musical Trilogy. Her best friends are Gabriella Montez and Martha Cox, and she is the love interest of Chad Danforth. High School Musical Taylor was one of those groups who were sticking to a phase known as Status Quo where the school were divided by groups who were best at what they do and not what they wanted to do. She first met Gabriella Montez when she saw a picture of her headlining her recent achievement. She introduced her to East High properly. When Taylor found out about Gabriella's callback with Troy, she along with Chad who approached her, decided to work together to make Troy and Gabriella not sing in the musical as it would hurt them more than help. Taylor tried to convince Gabriella to focus on the Scholastic Decathlon, but when that didn't work, she showed Gabriella on the computer, Troy who did not know that they were filming him live. As Troy still didn't notice he only said that Gabriella was a girl he met so that he could silence his team about her and the singing, however Gabriella took it as if he was serious, and from there they didn't talk to each other. Chad and Taylor spoke to each other again because what they thought would help them hurt them even more. As Chad and his teammates went to apologize to Troy. Taylor tried to apologize to Gabriella, but Gabriella couldn't believe that by setting Troy up they also set her up. But the next day, Taylor was relieved that Gabriella was happy again based on the fact that she and Troy made up from the misunderstanding that happened. When Ryan and Sharpay Evans had their teacher Ms. Darbus push the date to the same time as Troy's Championship Game and their Scholastic Decathlon, They all worked together to make sure that Troy and Gabriella were to attend which meant creating a chemical for the Decathlon to delay, as well as creating a glitch in the gym's electrical circuits causing a delay of the game. They succeeded and Troy and Gabriella auditioned their callback and got the part of the winter musical. Once it was over they won the Decathlon and headed to the gym to congratulate the basketball team to celebrate. Upon their success, Chad asked her on a date and she accepted. High School Musical 2 Summer vacation was here and She along with Chad, Gabriella, and the rest of their junior-to-senior class Wildcats, were all working at the Lava Springs country club. Taylor was the Summer Activities Coordinator watching over the entire building and preparing events. She was able to perform in the talent show with the rest of her friends, but due to Sharpay having their manager Mr. Fulton have them work on the night of the show, they couldn't perform. This led to her best friend quitting Lava Springs. On the day of the talent show, Troy wouldn't sing with Sharpay because of what she did, but during the talent show when Sharpay agreed to let the Wildcats perform, Sharpay's brother Ryan, who worked with their friend Kelsi Nielsen, told Taylor to get Gabriella. Taylor quickly rushed to Gabriella's house to get her so Gabriella could perform alongside Troy on Ryan's number which ended up with the Wildcats performing. The number turned out great as Ryan won the show's award which he shared with his friends and fellow Wildcats. When the show was over, everybody was able to enjoy the rest of the summer. However in most of those times, Taylor enjoyed it mostly with Chad. High School Musical 3 Taylor supported Chad and the rest of his teammates in the championship game which the Wildcats won and ended up celebrating at Troy's house. As the school year was closing, her future, since she was going for Political Science, was to be the President of the U.S. She along with her senior class Wildcats were performing a show about their senior year which would be their final show before graduation. When it came to prom, Chad chose Taylor to go to the prom with him, but she declined because Chad didn't put much effort into asking. But only when Chad decided to ask her in front of the entire crowded cafeteria did she accept. And the two went to the prom together. Following the performance of the show Taylor graduated and was heading to Yale as she became a Political Science major. And she and Chad, as well as all of her other friends celebrated as they finally graduated high school. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Genius Love Interest